Recently, personal computers have acquired various functions. They can edit not only text data, but also image data.
In order to edit images, the user of a personal computer needs to learn the functions the personal computer can perform. Even if the user has learned the functions, it takes him or her much time to obtain desired results of edition. Further, a great amount of data must be processed to edit image data. That is, much time is required to edit image data.